Dragonball With A Different Twist
by SSBra
Summary: An A/U involving Bulma and a little girl who just happens to be her sister.
1. A Longtime ago . . .

This is the beginning of an epic I'm writing. This takes place in an alternate universe. :)  
  
Dragonball--with a Different Twist Part I  
  
  
I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or the characters. I'm not going to make money off them.   
  
*-----------------------------*  
  
Bulma knew her little sister Rina was special. After all, she had magic powers and could fly. She never knew how special she was until Rina stowed away aboard her motorcycle when Bulma set out to find the Dragonballs.   
"It gets lonely out here on the road. I wish I had someone to talk to," Bulma said out loud.  
"You mean like me?" A familiar voice asked. Bulma stopped the motorcycle and opened up the back compartment. Rina jumped out and said,  
"Boo!!!"   
"Rina!!! What are you doing hiding in my motorcycle?! Mom and Dad are going to kill you for stowing away!!!"   
"Keep your shirt on Bulma!!! I left them a note saying that I was going with you."   
"But what about your schooling?"   
"I'm already grades ahead of kids my age. I don't think that taking a little time off to be with my big sister is going to put me that much behind!!"   
"Alright, but . . . "  
"But what?"   
"But if it gets too dangerous, you're going home!"   
"Bulma!!! Danger is my middle name!!!"   
"Rina, you don't have a middle name."   
"That was a joke, you dork!!"   
"Don't call me a dork, or I'll send your little ass home right now!!"   
"I'm telling Kassan that you said ass!!!"   
"ARGH!!!! Why couldn't I have a puppy instead of a little sister?"   
Bulma asked putting her head in her hands.   
"Cause puppies can't do this!" Rina said as energy blasted from her hands and disintegrated a tree that had fallen down, blocking the road.   
"Well, maybe you will be useful after all," Bulma smiled to her little sister.   
"Bulma, there's a fish in the road!!!" Rina screamed at the sister.   
"That's silly, Rina, a fish in the road!!" Bulma said turning her head to correct her.   
"BULMA!!!!" Rina screamed right before they crashed into this huge fish.   
A little boy jumped out from in front of the fish and threatened to beat up the monster that attacked him from behind.   
"Bulma, get off me!!!" Rina said as she threw her sister off and onto the ground in front of the crashed motorcycle.   
"You can't have my fish!!! You'll have to fight me for it!!" The little boy shouted.   
"I don't want your smelly old fish!!!" Bulma yelled at him. Rina laughed at the scene peeking out between a crack in the motorcycle. The little boy started to attack Bulma, then Rina jumped out in front of her sister.  
"You leave my sister alone!!!" She exclaimed.   
"You attacked me!! What's a sister?" The little boy returned.   
"You were dragging a fish in the road!!!" Bulma screamed.   
"He doesn't know what a sister is?" Rina looked at Bulma.   
"Be prepared to fight!!!" The little boy grabbed a red pole from his back.   
"Rina, what are we gonna do?!"   
"I'm gonna fight him!"   
"Wait, we're humans just like you!!!" Bulma said nervously.   
"Bulma, he has a tail!!! No human has a tail!" Rina whispered.   
"You don't look human!" The little boy said. He turned around and came flying at them with his leg in the air.   
"He's gonna kick us!!" Bulma screamed covering her face. Rina just put up her arms and energy beamed from her hands, knocking the little boy into a tree. Bulma opened her eyes and brought her hands down. "I'm still alive?!"   
"Yes, thanks to me," Rina said as she walked over the boy who was unconscious against the tree.   
"Did you kill him?" Bulma walked over slowly to Rina.  
"No, I didn't kill him. I just knocked him back a little. He was gonna ruin that pretty little face of yours if I hadn't have done that."   
Bulma pulled her bottom eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at her little sister. "Well, come on, help me pick him up."   
"Are you that weak? He's just a kid!!"   
"He's heavy for a kid," she puffed. Rina walked over and picked up the little boy and placed him on her shoulder. "I bet that's his house right there," she said pointing over to a pagoda.   
"Yeah, the least we can do is put him back in his house." Bulma followed Rina as she carried the little boy with the tail into the pagoda. Immediately, Bulma saw the four-star Dragonball on a dresser.   
"It's a Dragonball!!!" Bulma screamed in delight. She ran over to the dresser and took the object into her hands.   
"Bulma, that's his Dragonball. At least wait until he wakes up to ask him if you can have it!" Rina said as she put the little boy on the bed.   
"When he wakes up Rina, he's going to be mad. I don't plan on being around when that happens."   
"So, we'll just explain to him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."   
"He didn't know that we were human!!!! How are we going to explain you blasting him?"   
The little boy was starting to come to and Bulma hid behind her sister.   
"What? Where am I?" He said groggily.   
"You're in your pagoda," Rina explained.   
"Hey!! You two attacked me!!!!" He jumped to his feet ready to fight.  
"See what I told you!!!" Bulma said shaking.   
"My name is Rina. I'm a girl, and a human, uh, just like you."   
"My name is Goku. What's a girl?"   
"My name's Bulma. You don't know what a girl is?" Bulma asked coming out from behind Rina.   
"No, I've never seen anyone like you two."   
"Have you been living here alone?" Bulma asked.   
"No, my grandpa was living with me. But he's dead," the little boy frowned.   
"So, you're all alone?" Rina asked.   
"No, my grandpa is on my dresser," he bounced off the bed and ran over to the dresser.   
"His grandpa is on the dresser?" Bulma asked. She then looked at Rina and mouthed, 'The Dragonball!'   
"Where's grandpa?! He was right here when I left!!!" Goku started to get angry.   
"Goku, we have your 'grandpa,'" Rina explained.   
"You stole my grandpa!!!!! Now you're really gonna fight me!!!" He said as he extended the red pole.   
"We'll give it back!!! Here!!!!" Bulma trembled as she gave Goku back the Dragonball.   
The little boy took it from her and placed it on the dresser. "It's okay, Grandpa. Those two ugly whatever they are took you, but I have you back."   
"He's talking to a Dragonball!!!!!" Rina whispered to Bulma.   
"Uh, Goku, listen. What you call, 'grandpa,' is actually a Dragonball. I'm on a quest to find all seven so that I can make a wish," Bulma explained trying to get closer to him.   
"There's seven of these? I have seven grandpas?!"   
"Uh, no. That is a Dragonball, not your grandpa," Bulma explained.   
"My grandpa gave this to me, and after he died I thought he went to live in there," Goku showed Rina the ball.  
"Goku, your grandpa doesn't live inside the Dragonball. He lives inside of you. He obviously loved you a great deal for you to think so highly of him," Rina smiled.   
"Yes, he did. He taught me how to fight."   
"Could we use your Dragonball so that we can get all seven?" Bulma asked.   
"Only if I can come with you!"   
"The more, the merrier!!!" Rina exclaimed. 'Great! Now I have two brats tagging along!' Bulma thought. Goku looked very curiously at Bulma and Rina for a moment. He thought how could two strange looking beings be human? He took his power pole and lifted up Bulma's skirt.   
"Why you little!!!!" She yelled as she was getting ready to smack him. "You don't have a tail! How could you be human?"   
"Humans don't have tails. You're the first we've seen with a tail!!!" Bulma screamed.   
"Rina, do you have a tail?"   
"No, and you won't either if you try to lift up my dress!!"   
  
Goku, Bulma, and Rina packed up Goku's belongings and set out to find another Dragonball. While Bulma's motorcycle sped along, Goku hung onto Rina who was hanging onto Bulma.   
"What is this thing?" Goku asked Rina.   
"It's a motorcycle."   
"Haven't you seen a motorcycle before?" Bulma asked. "Have you seen anything before?" She laughed as they sped along until nightfall. The three stopped at a clearing and decided to make camp for the night. Bulma pulled out a capsule packet and hunted for the instant house.   
"I'm tired and hungry!!!" Goku stated before yawning.   
"Me too!" Rina agreed.   
"Okay you two, hold on! Ah! Here it is!!!" Bulma pulled out a pink capsule. A cloud of smoke appeared as the capsule hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, Goku was in shock as a house suddenly stood where there was none earlier.   
"Girls are some kind of witches!!!!" He yelled taking hold of his power pole.   
"Goku!!! Put that thing down!!! It's just a capsule," Rina said walking over to him putting his power pole down.   
Bulma couldn't believe how ignorant this kid was. She was about to ask him if he'd been living in the woods, but she already knew the answer to that question. "Come on, let's go in so that we can eat."   
"I'm not going in there!!!" Goku stated as he crossed his arms.   
"Goku, it's a house. You know like the pagoda you lived in? It's just a house from a capsule. It's not gonna bite!!!" Bulma said sweetly.   
"Nope, I'm not going in there!!!"   
"Listen kid, you'll either go inside this house or sleep out here on the ground!!!" Bulma barked then turned and went inside the house. She slammed the door behind her.   
"Come on," Rina said taking him by the arm.   
"I'll protect you from that monster!!!" He said jumping in front of the little girl.   
"This is an instant house. It's not a monster; it won't attack you. You live in it. Trust me, it won't harm you," she explained holding out her hand. Goku took it uncertain whether or not he should trust this purple-haired little girl. She brought Goku into the house where Bulma was watching television.   
"What's that!!!! There's a man trapped inside!!!" Goku shouted as he brought out his power pole.   
"Don't you dare bust that TV!!!!" Bulma said getting in front of him.   
"I have to help that man!!!"   
"It's a television, Goku. It's okay," Rina smiled as she took him by the hand and led him over to the kitchen counter. "Do you like peanut butter and jelly?"   
"I don't even know what that is!!!"   
"It's food, you silly boy!!!" Bulma said with her head in her hands.   
"What did you usually eat?"   
"Fish."   
"I like fish, too, but I like other foods."   
"Other foods?"   
"Oh god, he doesn't know other foods!?!?" Bulma said falling down.   
"What's wrong with her?"   
"Oh, never mind her. I'll fix us a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."   
"Is that good?"   
"It's my favourite sandwich!!!" Rina smiled to him. He could tell he could trust her, but that Bulma girl he didn't know about. He'd have to keep an eye on her. She made him and her two sandwiches and set them on the table. "Do you like milk?"   
"Yes!!"   
"Okay, you know what milk is," Rina laughed as she got two glasses and poured some for both of them. "Come on, sit at the table with me, Goku."   
"Okay," he said as he got up into the chair. They were chowing down on their sandwiches when Bulma suddenly got a strong whiff of something.   
"What is that smell?!?!"   
"I don't smell anything," Rina said with her mouthful of sandwich.   
"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's coming from over there were you two are! Did you take a bath before you left this morning?" She asked her little sister.   
"Yes, I take a bath every morning, thank you!"   
"I haven't taken a bath since Grandpa died," Goku said with a peanut butter and jelly smile.   
"How long has that been?!" Bulma exclaimed.   
"Well, let's see . . . I think there's been six moons."  
"You think?" Rina asked.  
"Yeah, I can't look at the moon."  
"Why not?" Bulma asked.  
"Because the last time I did, a big monster came and killed my grandpa."  
"Really?" Bulma and Rina asked in unison. Bulm then snapped out of it and screamed,   
"Six months?!!? You haven't taken a bath in six months!?!?!"   
"I've been in the water fishing. Does that count?" He asked Rina.   
"No, I'm afraid not. You definitely need to take a bath!!!"   
"How could anyone go six months without bathing!?!?!" Bulma asked as she took hold of Goku's ear and dragged him to the bathroom. Rina hopped down from her chair and ran off after them. She couldn't miss this!!!   
"Take off your clothes, Goku."   
"Okay," he said before stripping down to nothing.   
"You're supposed to cover your front!!!" She exclaimed handing him a towel.   
"Like this?" He asked putting the towel over his face.   
"NO!!!"   
Rina burst out laughing, but Bulma didn't think it was so funny. "Rina, what are you doing in here?"   
"I wouldn't miss this for anything!!"   
"He's naked!!"   
"So, it's not like I haven't seen a naked boy before."   
"What?!?! Where!?!?!"   
"In one of my schoolbooks. You know anatomy?"   
"Oh," Bulma said as she turned Goku around. "Your tail is attached!!!"   
"Yeah."   
"Did you think he pinned it on?" Rina asked.   
"No, but I did think it was fake and attached to his pants." Bulma didn't know what to make of this little boy. He was very strong for his age, but so was her little sister. But she didn't have a tail!!! 'I wonder if he is human,' Bulma thought to herself.   
Rina laughed at Goku and Bulma as she bathed him. That Goku sure was a strange little kid-- and a powerful one at that. 'But where did he get that tail?' she thought to herself. After becoming bored with Bulma bathing Goku, she returned to the kitchen and her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.   
After finishing giving Goku a bath, Bulma settled into the tub to soak herself. She was just a happy-go-lucky girl until she saw Goku standing next to the tub.   
"GOKU!!!!" Rina could hear her sister scream. She ran into the bathroom to find Goku explaining to Bulma that all he wanted to do was help her wash her back like she had his. He told her it would be hard for her since she had no tail. Rina laughed and pointed at Bulma.   
"Rina!!! Get him out of here!!!!" Bulma blushed.   
"Why? I wasn't doing anything. I just wanted to help."  
"Come on Goku, I'll explain why Bulma's having a cow," she said as she took the very confused little boy by the arm. She led him into another bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. "See, Bulma's a young woman--- a teenager."   
"What's a woman? And a teenager?'   
"See, Goku, a woman is a girl when she grows up. You'll become a man when you grow up. Bulma is a teenager-- that's a human stuck between being a boy or a girl and becoming a man or a woman."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. See, you and I are just kids. It doesn't matter if we see each other naked."   
"It doesn't?"   
"No, see boys and girls... well, it's just not right for a boy to see a young woman naked." Rina turned on the faucet to start her bath.   
"Okay, if you say so. Are you gonna take a bath, Rina?"   
"Yeah," she said as she undressed.   
"Hey! You don't have a thing!!" Goku pointed.  
"Of course not!! I'm a girl."   
"So that's the difference between boys and girls!" Goku exclaimed.   
"Yes, now you see," Rina smiled at him.   
"Can I help you wash your back?" He asked.   
"Sure," she said tossing him the back brush. "A little to the left," she suggested as Goku scrubbed her back.   
"Rina, how did you learn to shoot energy from your hands?"   
"I don't know. I've always been able to do it."   
"Could you teach me?"   
"Sure, if you teach me how to do that karate stuff!"   
"It's a deal then," Goku said handing her back the brush.  
Bulma heard water running in the next bathroom as she dried herself off. 'Hmm, Rina must be taking a bath. I wonder where Goku is,' she thought putting on her bathrobe. She came out to find an empty house. Then, she heard giggling coming from the other bathroom.   
She flew open the door to find Rina in the tub with Goku standing next to it.   
"What is he doing in here while you're taking a bath?!"   
"He helped me wash my back."   
"Did he see you naked?!"   
"Yes, I did," he grinned.   
"Rina!!!! That's not right!!!!"  
"Bulma, we're just kids. I don't have the things you do, so it doesn't matter."   
"It does matter!! You're a girl, and he's a boy!!!"   
"Rina showed me the difference between boys and girls!!!"  
"I bet she did!!! I can't believe you would strip naked in front of him!!"   
"We're just kids!! It's not like we're going to have sex!!"   
"What's sex?!"   
"How do you know about sex?" Bulma asked shocked.   
"I learned it in school. You know I'm just a couple of years behind you in school." Bulma fumed at her smart-elec little sister. She was just five years old, but was way smarter than she was!!!!   
"What's sex?" Goku scratched his head.   
"Uh, you tell him!" Bulma said blushing before running out of the room. "I'll tell you later, much later!" Rina said before asking him to hand her a towel. She dried off and got dressed for bed. The two children went back to the kitchen were Bulma was having her supper.   
"Goku, you sleep on the couch over there. Rina and I have our own rooms," Bulma explained.   
"Okay!" He said gulping down his milk.   
"Your table manners are atrocious!!!"   
"What's that mean?"   
"It means that you don't talk while you're eating or drinking."   
"Oh, okay." The three finished their suppers and went to bed. Goku really tried to get comfy on the couch, but just couldn't. He tossed; he turned, but to no avail, he just couldn't get to sleep. He gathered his blanket up and headed for Bulma's room. He opened the door and was going to ask if he could sleep in her bed, but remembered how angry she got when he asked if he could help her wash her back.   
"I bet Rina would let me sleep in her bed!" He exclaimed softly. He made his way down the hall and opened Rina's door. The light from the hall crept in and woke up the little girl.   
"Goku? What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.   
"I can't sleep. That couch is too hard."   
"Well, come on," she said moving over to make room for him. "You can sleep in my bed with me. It's nice and comfy," she smiled a sleepy smile. Goku hopped up on the bed and got under the blanket with her. "I brought my blanket," he offered.   
"Just throw it over this one. It'll keep us extra warm. Goodnight, Goku," Rina said turning away from him.   
"Good-night," he yawned. Rina woke up sometime in the night with Goku's head resting on her shoulder. He was such an innocent little boy. She smiled before kissing his forehead and returning back to her slumber.   
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED?!?!?!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Rina was so startled by Bulma's ranting, she let loose a blast of energy before she realized it was only her sister.   
"What is wrong with you?! You know not to scare me like that!!!!" "I know that you may know more than me, but you're still just a little girl." Goku hadn't budged. He was still asleep!   
"He came in here last night because that couch you made him sleep on was too hard and he couldn't sleep. What else was I supposed to do?"   
"Make him sleep on the floor?"   
"If the couch was too hard for him, what do you think the floor would've been?!"   
"You're acting like you're my age!"   
"So, you let boys sleep in your bed?!" Rina laughed.   
"Rina!!!!!! Oh never mind!!!" Bulma huffed as she stormed out of the room. Once again, her little sister had gotten the best of her.   
  
  



	2. The Adventure Begins

"Good morning, Rina!" Goku said right up in the little girl's face.  
"Oh, Goku, your breath is terrible!" She declared holding her nose.  
"Sorry," he smiled.  
"You've got brush your teeth!!!"  
"I haven't done that since . . ."  
"Let me guess, your grandpa died."  
"Yep!"  
"I have an extra one in my bag. You can have it!" Rina rummaged through her bag and handed him a toothbrush.  
"Ah, do I have to?"  
"Yes, it smells like something died in your mouth!" She exclaimed kicking him out the door.  
"Gosh, girls are hard to get along with!" He said as he made his way to the bathroom. He didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in finding Bulma in her bathrobe.  
"Goku!!!! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
"Yeah, but only on front doors."  
"Never mind. Get out!!! Wait your turn!!!!"  
"But Rina said I had to brush my teeth!!!"  
"You can brush them later. I have to put my face on."  
"You have a face."  
"I mean I have to put my makeup on."  
"Oh, is that the stuff that makes you look better?" Goku barely got out before Bulma threw a shampoo bottle at him. "Gosh, I just need to brush my teeth," he said. He remembered that there were two bathrooms and ran down the hall to the other one. This time he knocked. Bulma threw bottles at him, but Rina could throw energy blasts at him.  
"Who is it?" Rina called.  
"It's me, Goku."  
"Come on in. I'm just about done." Goku opened the door to find Rina standing on a step stool brushing her hair.  
"Bulma threw me out of the other bathroom."  
"She did?" Rina laughed. "The toothpaste's here. It's all yours!" She climbed down from the stool and waved to him. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so hurry up!"  
Goku brushed his teeth, well he tried to, the way his grandfather showed him. But all he really succeeded in doing was making a monumental mess of the bathroom. He smelled something good to eat and forgot all about the mess.  
"Is food ready?" He asked running to the table.  
"Yes! Don't run to the table!" Bulma barked. Rina laughed causing Bulma to glare at her.  
The three ate their breakfast and started to plan their next move. "The next Dragonball is located in the third quadrant," Bulma showed her sister with the beeper.  
"I see. Looks like there's another one over in the sixth quadrant."  
"What's a quadrant?" Goku asked with a mouth full of cereal.  
"Goku!! Don't talk with your mouth full!! You'd think you were raised in the woods!"  
"He was," Rina stated.  
"ARRGGGHHHHHH!!!! Just get your stuff together and meet me outside in five minutes!!!! We're leaving!!" Bulma stormed off.  
"Goku, you can't talk with your mouth full. You get me in trouble!" Rina laughed.  
"I'm sorry," he hung his head down.  
"It's okay. Just remember to not talk with your mouth full of food," she smiled to him. "C'mon. We gotta get our stuff together," Rina hopped down from her stool and took Goku down with her. The two ran to her room, and he helped her pack.  
"Girls have lots of junk!" He declared holding up some of her hair bows.  
"I know. I hate those things, but Kassan makes me wear them."  
"Who's Kassan?"  
"That's my mom. You don't know what a mother is?"  
"No."  
"That's the person who gave birth to you."  
"Gave birth?"  
"Okay, your kassan is your grandpa's daughter."  
"Oh. I never knew my kassan."  
"I'm sorry, Goku," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay. My grandpa raised me good enough!" He smiled brightly.  
"He sure did!!!" Rina laughed.  
The two ran out of the house just as Bulma was about to yell for them.  
"Goku and Rina reporting for inspection, sir," she said as she saluted Bulma.  
Bulma smiled and laughed in spite of herself. She could be mad at her little sister, but not for long. "Okay, space cadets, let's go!"   
The two children hopped onto the back of the motorcycle with Goku hanging on for life onto Rina.  
"Could she slow down a little?" Goku asked Rina.  
"Hey Bulma, could you get your foot out of the carburetor?"  
"Listen, we need to get to the next Dragonball fast. Just hang on!" Bulma said before stepping even harder onto the gas pedal.  
"Bulma!!!!!!!!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
The three got closer to the Dragonball, according to Bulma's bleeper. Goku just barely managed to hang onto his life as Bulma whisked around curves and didn't slow down one little bit.  
"It's here!!!" Bulma squealed in delight jumping off her motorcycle.  
"Thank Kami!!!" Rina said trying to get Goku to relinquish his death grip from around her ribs. "Goku, we've stopped!! You can let go now."  
"Are you sure, Rina?" The little boy asked very frightened.  
"Yes, come on! Bulma's found another Dragonball!!!" Rina said as she hopped down from the motorcycle. Goku followed suit and caught up with Rina and Bulma who were stopped dead in their tracks by a huge vampire bat.  
"What's that?" He scratched his head.  
"That's our end!!!" Bulma cried.  
"That's right my pretty little ones. Now hand over the other Dragonballs, and I won't hurt you too bad."  
"Don't do it., Bulma!!" Rina yelled.  
"You're not giving my grandpa to that thing!" Goku said as he got his power pole out.  
The bat just laughed. "Listen little monkey boy, if you think I'm afraid of you and two girls, you've gotta another think coming."  
"Power pole extend!" He yelled as the pole extended and knocked the bat back about twenty feet.  
"Way to go, Goku!!!" Bulma hugged him.  
"Yeah, that was something, Goku!" Rina cheered. The bat got back up and grabbed Bulma's bag where she kept the Dragonballs.  
"I'll just take these!" The bat laughed maniacally as he made his getaway.  
"He's got our Dragonballs!!!" Bulma screamed.  
"Let's go!" Rina picked up Goku and flew with him high into the clouds.  
"Rina!!! You can fly!!!"   
"Yep, I can. Now use that pole of yours and knock the bag away from him."  
Goku, instead swooped down with the pole and knocked the bat colder than a mackerel. The bat's body fell to the Earth with a resounding thud.  
"Goku, you didn't have to do that!!! I said to just knock the balls away."  
"I know, but I like bat."  
"You like bat? You mean to eat?!!!"  
"Yeah, it's tasty!!"  
"Gross!!!" Rina said as they landed near the bat's body. Rina walked over to get the bag, but the bat grabbed her in his claws.  
"I have you now!!!" He laughed. Goku charged forward and kicked the bat up side the head causing him to let Rina go.  
"Have this!" Rina exclaimed before releasing an energy blast that fried the bat and caused him to change form. "What in the . . .?" Rina walked up to the being.  
Bulma came running from where Goku and Rina had left her. "Gee thanks, guys!!! Just leave me!! AHHHH! A shape-shifter!!"  
"A shape-what-er?" Goku asked.  
"A shape-shifter," the pig said.  
"You're a pig?!" Rina asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You mean you just shape-shifted into a pig?" Bulma asked.  
"No, this is what I really look like."  
"Well, change into something else!" Rina exclaimed.  
"Listen, sister, . . ." The pig began.  
"No, you listen here," Rina drew up a point of energy on her fingertip.  
"Okay, okay, you win."  
"Why did you take our Dragonballs?" Goku asked.  
"Cause I have one, and need all seven," he said as he retrieved one from his pocket.  
"Why you little thief!!! You'd steal our Dragonballs that we worked so hard to get?!?!" Bulma grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
"Hey!! Put me down!!!! Yes, I was going to steal it til these two kids knocked the crap out of me! Where did you learn to do all that?"  
"My grandpa taught me!" Goku smiled.  
"What about you, girlie?" He looked at Rina.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, piggy?" She laughed at him.  



	3. Tea For Two: Oolong's Introduction

The pig just huffed and said, "My name is Oolong."  
"My name's Goku," the little boy smiled.  
"Oolong? What kind of name is that?" Bulma asked.  
"It's a good name, girlie!!"  
"Sounds like a tea," Rina commented.  
"Listen, I don't have to take this abuse," he said dusting himself off.  
"We're trying to find all seven Dragonballs. Do you wanna come with us?" Goku invited.  
"Goku!!! I don't want some pig around me!" Bulma scolded.  
"Rina?"  
"Me either. He can shape-shift, and he tried to take our Dragonballs!!"  
"Ah, come on. I'm sure he won't try to do anything else, would ya Mr. Oolong?"  
"No, you have my word on it."  
"Yeah, you better check to see if his fingers are crossed," Bulma stated as her blood began to boil. 'First my little sister shows up, then we pick up this monkey boy who's about as bright as a burnt-out light bulb, and now he's invited a smelly ol' pig along!!!'  
The pig offered to take them to find the other Dragonballs in his van. This way, they could all travel together and Goku wouldn't have to be worried about getting killed due to Bulma's driving.  
"This is pretty nice," Rina commented.  
"See, I'm not so bad, after all."  
"I don't know about that. You're just being nice because you're afraid of Rina and Goku," Bulma barked as she got in.  
"You're just being nice because you're afraid of Rina and Goku," he mocked her.  
"Wake me up when we get to the next Dragonball," Bulma said before lying down on a couch. Goku joined Rina in the passenger seat of the van as Oolong drove along.  
"Seriously, where does a little girl like you get that kind of power?"  
"I don't know. I've just always had it."  
"You mean you were born with it?  
"Yep. I can't control it always, though. When I get really angry or scared, my powers are incredibly destructive."  
'Note to self: Don't piss off the little girl,' Oolong thought. "Well now, what is that thing you have in your hands, Goku?"  
"It's a . . . what do you call it?"  
"A Dragon bleeper. My sister invented it," Rina said as she pointed to a sleeping Bulma.  
"She's your sister? How do you put up with that mouth?"  
"It's not easy, but you get used to it," she laughed.  
  
After a few hours of driving, Oolong announced, "Well, kids, I think we're gonna call it a night." He pulled over to the side and turned the ignition off. "Goku, you can sleep on that couch, Rina you can have the bed upstairs, and I'll take the floor."  
"Mr. Oolong, if it's all the same to you, I'll sleep with Rina," Goku stated.  
"Huh?!" He raised an eyebrow.  
"He can't sleep on couches. Been there, done that. Besides, Mr. Pervert, we're just five years old," she smirked at him.  
'That's a thirty year old inside a five year old's body!' He laughed to himself.   
"Come on, Goku. Let's get to sleep." Goku told Oolong goodnight, then followed Rina up the ladder. She flicked the light switch on to find tonz of posters on the walls of almost nude girls.  
"What are those things?" Goku asked.  
"They're women, Goku. Hang on, I'll be back," Rina said as steam started to come out of her ears. "Listen here, Mr. Smutty!!! Don't you at least think you could've warned us about all the girly posters up there?" Rina exclaimed as she descended the ladder.  
"Shh!! You'll wake up that big-mouthed sister of yours. Okay, I'll go take them down."  
"You've probably scarred Goku for life," she noted following him up the stairs.  
"He'll be okay. He's a red-blooded boy."  
"Did you ever see a boy with a tail?" She asked as she saw Goku looking very strangely at the posters.  
"Sorry, kid, but the morality police is making me take these down," Oolong said as he got upon a chair and started to take them down.  
"Huh?" He scratched his head.  
"Never mind, Goku. Just hurry up, pig!" Rina demanded.  
"Now I know why you can stand your sister; you're just like her!" He yelled.  
"We'll be having bacon for breakfast tomorrow morning if you don't shut-up and get those filthy pictures down!!!!"   
'You didn't read your notes, Oolong. First note: Don't piss off the little girl.' "Sorry. There's the last one," he dusted his hands off as he got down from the chair.   
  
As Oolong made his way down the stairs, the two children got ready for bed.  
"Why did he have all those pictures up?" Goku asked.  
"Some men like looking at women."  
"Will I like to look at women when I'm a man?"  
"Well, there's always hope," she said before turning the light off. 'I doubt you'll even know what a woman is, Goku,' she laughed to herself.  
"Goodnight, Rina."  
"Goodnight, Goku."  
  
The next morning, Bulma awoke to the sound of Oolong sniveling. "What's going on?" She yawned. As she got up to look out the window, she noticed that her bag with the Dragonballs were missing. "That little two-timer!!! I'll make pork chops out of his sorry little ass!" She looked out the window to find a tall, handsome young man, holding Oolong up by the shirt collar. "Oh, my! He's gorgeous!!!" She squealed as she started to put on her makeup and fix her hair. She didn't even notice that the young man had her bag with the Dragonballs.  
Bulma opened the van door and walked slowly to where Oolong and the young man were standing.  
"Hi there!" She greeted.  
"Bulma!!!! Go wake up Goku and Rina!!!" Oolong choked. The young man turned around and his face went all googily. There was a little flying cat hovering above his head.  
"My name is Bulma," she said giddily.  
"M-m-m . . . gotta go!" He exclaimed as he dropped Oolong and the bag. He also grabbed the little cat before getting on his motorcycle and heading out.  
"Oh shoot!!! Now I'll never know his name," Bulma pouted as she placed her hands upon her hips.  
"You won't want to know his name, Bulma," Oolong said barely getting to his feet.  
"And just why is that, ye who sneaks out with MY Dragonballs."  
"He's Yamcha, the desert bandit."  



	4. A Mirage Called Yamcha

"Yamcha? What a heavenly name," Bulma sighed as hearts replaced her eyes.  
  
"Oh, brother!! Leave it to a woman," Oolong said as he walked off.  
  
"Come back here!" Bulma raced after the pig and snatched her bag away from him.  
  
"Oh, that, well, you see," he stammered.  
  
"Save it for someone who would believe it!! I'm sleeping with these babies from now on!!!" She exclaimed as she clutched the bag close to   
her chest.  
  
'Lucky bag!' He laughed to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing at, you ham hock?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Nothing," he quietly said as she left him standing out in the middle of the desert.  
  
  
  
"Goku, your foot is in my face!!" Rina exclaimed as she woke up to find Goku's toes up her nose.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind," she said as she threw him onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch!!! What was that for?"  
  
"For five toes, that's what!" She expounded jumping onto the floor. Rina had heard some of the commotion and knew that Oolong had tried to steal the Dragonballs. She told Goku to get dressed and meet her downstairs. Climbing down the ladder, she heard Bulma get into the van.  
  
"Mornin'," Bulma said dreamily. Rina knew that look. It was the look Bulma had when she met her last boyfriend.  
  
"Are you love with the pig?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I mean, I haven't seen you look that goofy since what's-his-name. And I know you're not looking that way over Goku."  
  
"For your information, Miss Smarty, I met a boy just now."  
  
"Did you see a mirage? I see no one but Oolong outside," Rina explained as she looked out the window.  
  
"No, I didn't see a mirage," she mocked. "He left right after I introduced myself." Rina burst out laughing.   
  
"They usually run after being around you for awhile!!" Bulma was beginning to fume when Goku came down the ladder and ended up landing on Bulma's head.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" She shouted as she blew a gasket.  
  
"I'm sorry. You shouldn't stand under a ladder," he explained as he hopped down.  
  
"Kami, what have I done to deserve a bratty, little sister, a tagalong monkey boy, and a smelly pig who steals my Dragonballs? I don't recall having done anything THAT bad," she said casting her gaze skyward.  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Goku whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you later. C'mon, we'd better leave her alone," Rina said as she led Goku back up the ladder. She took some clothes out of her bag and dressed in the bathroom.  
  
"I wonder where's Oolong?"   
  
"He's outside. I think he tried to steal our Dragonballs," she explained.  
  
"But he said he wouldn't."  
  
"Goku, you can't trust everyone you meet."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"No, you'll have to learn that."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"I know and that's because I've done nothing for you to do otherwise."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain later," she said as the headed back down the ladder.  
  
Oolong was back in the driver's seat as Bulma instructed him on where to go.   
  
"Slow down, you stupid pig!!! You'll pass right by it!" Bulma almost smacked him.  
  
"Alright-already!!! You don't have to get violent," he said as he stopped on the place next to where the Dragonball was supposed to be.   
  
"Bulma, do you think it's such a good idea to be around here? I mean, Yamcha could come back!"  
  
"Yamcha? Come here? That would be too much!!!" She squealed.  
  
"Who's Yamcha?" Goku asked hanging out the window.  
  
"It must be that boy she scared off," Rina shrugged. Bulma ran right up to Rina and screamed in her face,  
  
"I DIDN'T SCARE HIM OFF!!!!!"  
  
"Bulma, a little advice, you need a Tic-Tac."  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed before she grabbed Oolong and went out to where the   
Dragonball was supposed to be.  
  
"Gosh, she's grumpy," Goku said.  
  
As Rina was putting her ponytails back she said, "Yeah, but that's Bulma. C'mon, show me some of that karate stuff!" She grabbed Goku's hand and the two ran out the door to a place a few feet from where Bulma and Oolong were digging.  
  
Goku began to show Rina some punches and kicks. She was catching on pretty quick. She decided to show him how she used her energy when a stranger approached the two children.  
  
"Look Puar, someone left these helpless, little children alone," the tall boy said.  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad," the flying cat said.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"And who are you calling helpless?" Rina asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Such a cute, little girl with purple hair," the stranger commented. "Now, give me all your stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What stuff?'! This is a holdup, kid!!"  
  
"Holdup what?" Rina was beginning to snicker when the robber turned his attention to her.  
  
"And what do you think is so funny?"  
  
"I guess you've never tried to rob someone who doesn't know what it is to be robbed!"  
  
"I'm tired of playing games!! Give me all your stuff, or you die!" He threatened.  
  
Goku extended his power pole and knocked the bandit for a loop. "You're not killing anyone!!!"  
  
Puar flew back to him and asked with a panic, "Yamcha, are you okay?"  
  
"Yamcha? That must be the guy my sister's all dopey over," Rina whispered to Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Yes, Puar, I'm okay. But that little rat boy isn't going to be!" Yamcha stated as he prepared to fight. "Come on, little one. Show me what   
you got!"   
  
"Okay, but you'll be sorry," Goku said as he flew with his foot out toward Yamcha's face. He kicked the bandit in the head sending him reeling back.  
  
"Get 'em, Goku!!!" Rina cheered.  
  
"The Power of the Wolf!!" Yamcha shouted as he came back with an attack on Goku. Goku, who hadn't had any breakfast yet, had used up all his energy with that one attack. Rina could see that Goku couldn't defend himself, so she flew over to the scuffle and right in front of   
Yamcha's face.  
  
"You can fly!?" He said with a surprised look upon his face.  
  
Rina didn't answer him, but blinded him with her energy long enough to grab Goku and fly back to Bulma and Oolong.  
  
"Bulma!!! Yamcha attacked us!!" Rina yelled.  
  
Bulma dropped the Dragonball she had and asked, "Yamcha?!!? He's here!?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Bulma. And thanks for asking about Goku, too," Rina said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you two are fine. You probably egged him on."  
  
"Egged him on?!!? He was trying to rob us, you ninny!!!!"  
  
"Rina, don't call me a ninny!!!"  
  
"Goku is unconscious and all you care about is some stupid boy who ran from the sight of you!!!!"  
  
"RINA!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, girls, could you two argue about this another time?" Oolong said quivering.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid swine!!" Bulma spat.  
  
"No, Oolong, I'm being rather entertained," a voice said. Rina, Bulma, and Oolong turned around to find Yamcha and Puar standing behind them.  



	5. He took WHAT?!!?

Bulma took one look at the handsome boy and fainted. "Just like her to conk out on you when you need her!" Rina stated as she placed Goku at Oolong's feet. "Go get him some food. Once he's got food in his stomach, he'll be able to fight."  
  
"What are you going to do?" The pig asked.  
  
"I'm going to try to hold off this guy until the two of you get back!"  
  
"Do you think you can?"  
  
"GET GOING!!!!" Rina yelled. Oolong's notebook was recalled in his head, 'Don't piss off the little girl. Don't piss off the little girl. Don't piss off the little girl.' Goku was motionless on the ground as Rina faced off with the bandit.  
  
"It's really not fair for me to fight such a little girl," he smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Charlie. Give me what ya got!" Yamcha lunged for her and she flew out of the way.  
  
"You know it's not really fair to fly."  
  
"It's not really fair to steal from people either," she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Droll, very droll," he laughed. He charged her again using his technique, "Power of the Wolf." She kept him at bay by using her energy. She poured everything she had into keeping him back. She knew very little of the karate that Goku taught her and knew she'd be no match for Yamcha.  
  
As her energy was fading, Yamcha was gaining ground on her. "OOLONG!!!!" She yelled. With the last bit of her energy spent, Yamcha charged her and kicked her up into the air. As she fell to Earth, she wished she'd stayed at home with her kassan and tousan instead of following her crazy, mixed-up sister on a wild goose chase. Her body landed with a thump.  
  
"I could use a little girl like this," he pondered. "Puar, grab that bag and let's get going," he said as he picked Rina up into his arms.  
  
"Yamcha, what are you doing?" Puar was getting angry.  
  
"Cool it, Puar. She's very powerful. We could use her powers to steal everyone blind!!!" He laughed evilly as he started his motorcycle. He placed Rina across the seat and took off with Puar sitting on her back.  
  
  
  
"Rina!!! I have the food!!!" Oolong ran back to where Goku was lying. "Rina!!! Where did you go?!" He looked around and accidentally stepped on Bulma in his search.  
  
"Ouch, you stupid pig!!!!" She said knocking his legs out from under him.  
  
"Sorry, have you seen Rina?"  
  
"Rina? What do you mean, 'Have I seen her?' The last time I saw her, she was here!!!!" Bulma panicked. She knew her parents would kill her if anything happened to her little sister.  
  
"Goku," Oolong kneeled down. "Where's Rina?"  
  
"Yamcha took her," he whispered. Bulma ran over to his body and started to shake it.   
  
"You just let him take her!?!?!!?!?!!?!?" She screamed.  
  
"Bulma, the kid has no energy. I was going to get him some food, and that must be when Yamcha kidnapped her," Oolong offered an explanation.  
  
"Why didn't you get back here sooner?!!? You pork dinner-waiting to happen!!!!" Bulma yelled as she shook Oolong violently. She shook him so hard that he dropped the food he was carrying right onto Goku's head. Goku gobbled up the food and was back to his old self in no time.  
  
"Let's go get Rina and the Dragonballs back!!" He exclaimed. Bulma stopped shaking Oolong long enough to ask,  
  
"Dragonballs?! He took our Dragonballs!?!?" She dropped the pig and began to feverishly search everywhere for her missing property. After the search proved to be fruitless, she dropped to her knees and began to cry. "First my little sister is kidnapped, and now, my Dragonballs are gone!!"  
  
"Come on, Bulma. We're never gonna get Rina back if you just sit there all day!" Goku told her as he got into the van.  
  
"If I had any strength left, I would beat you senseless, Goku," she said as she grabbed Oolong and threw him into the van.  
  
"Hey!!! What did I do now?!" he asked.  
  
"JUST DRIVE!!!!!!!" She screamed into his ear.  
  
  
  
Rina woke up coughing and choking as she inhaled the road dust that entered her lungs while the motorcycle sped along. Looking up at Yamcha, she noticed Puar was sitting on her back. She had no energy left and had never been so tired in her life.   
  
"Get off my back, cat!!!" She spat.  
  
"She's awake, Yamcha!!!"  
  
"Ah, yes, the little warrior awakes," he laughed as he stopped the motorcycle.  
  
"What do you want?" Rina asked as he picked her up by the shirt collar.  
  
"I'll make you a little deal. You work with me and Puar, and I won't kill you."  
  
"Kiss my ass!"  
  
"What a pottie-mouth!" Puar gasped.  
  
"You have the mouth of a sailor, little girl!"  
  
"You have the face of a gorilla," she smirked.  
  
"You'll be the comic relief of this group," he commented as he dropped her onto the ground. "By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Rina," she said as she brushed her dress off.  
  
"Rina, you look like a Rina," he noted. "Here, Puar," he said as he handed the cat the bag he took.   
  
Rina's eyes went huge as she watched Puar fetch one of the Dragonballs from the bag. "What are these things?" She asked Yamcha.  
  
"What are these?" He took one and walked over to Rina.  
  
"They're balls," she said.  
  
"I know they're balls, but what are they for?"  
  
"What do you usually do with a ball, Stupid?"  
  
"Very witty, you are," he said as he carefully studied the orange ball.   
  
"There's one more in here," Puar stated as she handed Yamcha the four-star Dragonball.   
  
"Curious, this one has four stars; this one has five. What do they mean?"  
  
"It means you can count," she crossed her arms.  
  
"I grow tired of your smart, little mouth," he growled.  
  
  
As Goku, Bulma, and Oolong followed the motorcycle tracks left by Yamcha, Bulma cursed silently to herself. 'Kassan and Tousan will totally kill me if I don't get her back!!!! And the Dragonballs, I'll never get a boyfriend if I don't them back. That Yamcha!!! He's so cute, yet so bad. Yeah, really bad.' A feral smile crept across her lips as she thought of the Desert Bandit.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku said as he interrupted her thoughts of Yamcha.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!!!! He has my little sister AND our Dragonballs!!!" She began to cry.  
  
"We'll get both back, Bulma. Goku's at full-strength now!!!" Oolong said.  
  
"You'd better get her back, monkey boy!!!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"Rina's my friend. I'll get her back." 


	6. Rina's Rescue

Yamcha and Puar questioned Rina for the remainder of the afternoon about the strange balls in her bag.   
  
"Talk!" Yamcha yelled as the last of his patience was gone.   
  
"Huh-uh," Rina sat there with her arms crossed.   
  
"It's useless, Yamcha. She's not going to tell us," Puar stated.   
  
"She will even if I have to beat it out of her!!!!"   
  
"Oh, pick on a poor, helpless, little girl, huh?"   
  
"Helpless?!?!"   
  
"Yeah, I have no more energy left. But even if I did, I bet you're too chicken to fight me."   
  
"Is that so? Then what do when need to do to get you your energy back?"   
  
"I haven't had any breakfast," she stated.   
  
"Puar, fetch her some food."   
  
"But, Yamcha . . ."   
  
"Just do it, Puar!" Puar knew that the little girl was only tricking Yamcha into giving her food to get her strength back. Once she did, she would   
probably blast Yamcha into next week. The cat returned with some food and gave it to Rina.   
  
"Thanks!" She expounded.   
  
"Now, little Rina, eat up. You'll need all your strength!" He laughed.   
  
As Rina began to eat, she prayed to Kami that Goku and Bulma would show up any minute. She knew that she couldn't last long against   
Yamcha. He knew too much of that karate stuff. He'd beat her just like he did before, and her strength would be gone again. She doubted that   
he would feed her again so that her power could build back up.   
  
"Come on!! Hurry up!!!" Yamcha demanded.   
  
"If I eat too fast, I'll choke! You wanna have a dead, little girl on your hands!?" 'Who is this kid?' Yamcha thought to himself. 'She's way too   
powerful to be just a little girl. And that boy that was with her, Kami!!! I've never seen anyone move like him.'   
  
  
  
"Hurry up, Oolong!!!! Keep following those tracks!!!" Bulma barked.   
  
"I am!! I am!!!" He cowered.   
  
"He couldn't have gotten far!" Bulma said as she strained her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her sister's kidnapper. 'Kami, I know I said that   
she was bratty and that I wished that sometimes I didn't have a little sister, but I do love her. Please watch over her until we can get there.'   
  
"I'm sure we'll find her, Bulma," Goku said. He wasn't worried at all about Rina. She knocked him back into a tree. If she could do that, she   
could take on anyone, he thought.   
  
"We'd better! She's the only little sister I have!!" Bulma said almost in tears. Her mother and father would have Bulma's head if Rina was hurt or   
even worse . . . killed.   
  
"There!!! There they are!!!" Oolong shouted as he pulled up to where Rina and Yamcha were about to battle.   
  
"What has that girl gotten herself into this time?!" Bulma worried   
  
"Yamcha!!! It's the rest of them!!" Puar yelled as he saw them pull up. Puar was a bit nervous about the boy with the tail. He knew that he was   
just weak when Yamcha pulverized him.   
  
"So, what?! I can beat the tar out of all of them," he laughed. 'Yeah, I'm so good. I can beat them all!' He was feeling pretty confident until he   
saw Bulma running up to her little sister. His confidence turned to mushiness as she got closer. He even had to turn his back to regain his   
composure.   
  
"Rina, are you okay?" Bulma ran to her then picked her up into her arms.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, will you put me down?!" She said as he sister was kissing her face. "Yuck!!!"   
  
"It wasn't nice of you to steal Rina like that," Goku said retrieving his power pole from its sheath. He was going to teach this big bully a thing or   
two. No one stole his friend and didn't pay for it.   
  
"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it, little boy?" Yamcha bent down and laughed.   
  
"This!" Goku exclaimed as he whacked Yamcha in the head with the power pole. Just then, Puar took off with the bag containing the   
Dragonballs.   
  
"Not so fast!" Rina exclaimed as she took off flying after the cat. She caught up with Puar and smacked the bag out of her hands. "These are   
ours! Go get your own Dragonballs!" She exclaimed before blasting the cat back twenty feet. Floating back down to the ground, Rina grabbed   
the bag and headed for Goku and Yamcha.   
  
As Rina made quick work of Puar, Goku was beating the living daylights out of Yamcha. The Desert Bandit was using every weapon in his   
arsenal against the strange, little boy with a tail. Goku was using the power pole like a bat to Yamcha's head. Finally, after not being able to take   
anymore, Yamcha fell to the ground with a thud. "Beaten, by a rat boy," he said raspily.   
  
"Let's go!" Goku called to Rina.   
  
"Thanks Goku!" She ran up to him and hugged him.   
  
"Shucks, it was nothing! You're my friend," he said as the two held hands back to the van.   
  
Bulma and Oolong were holding each other, scared out of their minds at the battles going on in front of them. When Rina started to laugh and   
point, Bulma looked down at who was in her arms.   
  
"Get off me, you pig!!!" She exclaimed as she threw Oolong off her.   
  
"Listen you!!!"   
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here before he comes to," Rina suggested as she led Goku to the door of the van.   
  
"Good idea, kid!" Oolong exclaimed as he opened the door, and the gang got it.   
  
"You got the Dragonballs, Rina?" Bulma asked hopefully.   
  
"Yeah, here they are," she said as she handed her sister the bag.   
  
"Good!!! Now that that's over, we can go look for the rest of them. The next one is in quadrant six."   
  
"Isn't that where the Ox King lives?" Oolong asked.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I never thought about that," she shrugged.   
  
"That's out! I'm not going!" The pig quipped.   
  
"Why?" Goku asked.   
  
"Cause the Ox King eats people," he explained.   
  
"He does not. That's just a superstition," Rina said crossing her arms.   
  
"What's a super...stuper... what you just said?" Goku stuttered.   
  
"Well, it's when you believe something that's not necessarily true," Bulma explained.   
  
"Oh, okay," he said still not sure of what Rina had said.   
  
"Well, if the next Dragonball is at the Ox King's place . . ." Bulma started.   
  
"Fire Mountain," Oolong shook nervously.   
  
"Wow!! I've heard so much about that!!!" Rina said excitedly.   
  
"I'm glad you're excited, kid. It might be just the place you're buried," the pig stated. 


	7. Meet The Ox-King

"Oolong, how is that Yamcha and Puar seemed to know you?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Well, Puar and I go back a long way."   
  
"You and that silly little cat know one another?" Rina asked.   
  
"Yes. We were both in Shape-Shifter school. I flunked out for cheating."   
  
"That figures!!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked out the window. 'Yamcha,' her mind thought. 'Why did you have to kidnap my little sister.   
Now am I really confused about you.' Little did Bulma know that Yamcha and Puar were hot on their trail.   
  
"Yamcha!!! Slow down!!!" Puar yelled as she hung onto the back of Yamcha's gi.   
"I've gotta catch up with them!!! I'll show that monkey boy and that little, smart-mouthed girl who's boss!!!" 'Bulma, I'm sorry that I took the   
little girl. I just wish I could tell you that-- face-to-face."   
  
The van pulled up to Fire Mountain, and the Dragonball gang got out. "This is Fire Mountain?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yeah, but it's not supposed to be burning like this," Oolong grabbed his hanky and wiped the sweat from his head.   
"I wonder what's going on here?" Bulma asked as she looked at the Dragon Bleeper. "It's here!!! The Dragonball is here!!" She squealed as   
she took off.   
  
"Well, let's go!!!" Oolong said dragging Rina and Goku along with him after Bulma.   
  
"Gosh, it's hot!!!" Goku said.   
"Yeah, I knew Fire Mountain was supposed to be hot, but I had no idea it was this hot!!!" Rina exclaimed.   
  
"Something's wrong here," Oolong said as they caught up to Bulma.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked as the Dragon Bleeper said that the Dragonball was over in a burning heap.   
  
"It's not supposed to be this hot here. Something is off here," Oolong said as he sweated.   
  
"Maybe someone turned up the heat," Rina laughed.   
  
"Very funny, Rina. Do you have any other funny things to say? Cause the Dragonball is over there in that burning blaze!!!"   
  
"Listen, you're the one who wants a boyfriend. I'm just along for the ride."   
  
"Rina! Can't you do anything but annoy me?!"   
  
"Seems like that's what I do best!"   
  
"I should send you home right now!!!"   
  
"Oh, so I can tell Tousan and Kassan how you let me get kidnapped by a bandit you're lovesick over?"   
  
Bulma gulped and thought about what she'd get if Rina did that. "Uh, Rina, you wouldn't tell Kassan and Tousan about that, would you?"   
  
"I would if you sent me home. Goku's gotta teach me more of that karate stuff!"   
  
"Yeah, and Bulma, Rina's my friend. Who would I have to talk to?"   
  
"She can stay, but I've gotta have a little help here."   
  
"Bulma, I'm good, but I can't walk through fire!"   
  
Steam came pouring out of Bulma's ears. She gritted her and teeth and said as calmly as she could, "I know you can't walk through fire, but do   
you think you could put it out?"   
  
"I'll try," Rina said as she walked up to the wall of fire and shot energy at it. The blast seemed to calm the blaze a bit, but didn't come anywhere   
near putting it out.   
  
"Wow, Rina!!! You're awesome!!!" Goku exclaimed. He was certainly impressed by her and her powers. He wished that he could do that.   
  
"Rina, you didn't even put a dent in it!!" Bulma complained.   
  
"Okay, let's see you do better!!!"   
  
"Girls, please, we've gotta find a way to get that Dragonball," Oolong said.   
  
"You'll never get it now," a voice boomed.   
  
"Wh-who was THAT?" Bulma quivered.   
  
"I don't know," Rina said as she looked around. Goku brought out his power pole and stood in front of Rina and Bulma.   
  
"That was the Ox King!!!" Oolong exclaimed.   
  
"You mean the guy who eats people?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, that one," a large figure stepped into the light.   
  
"You're the Ox King?" Rina asked.   
  
"Yes, little one, I am. I thought you were my daughter when I first saw you but when I saw your remarkable powers, I knew you couldn't be her.   
So, it is a Dragonball you are seeking?"   
  
"Yes," Bulma said nervously.   
  
"If you can put this fire out, you can have it."   
  
"Put this fire out? What does he think we are? South City's Volunteer Fire Department?!" Oolong said.   
  
"There's only one person who could put this fire out, my old master," the Ox King said sadly.   
  
"Your old master?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Yes, Master Roshi."   
  
"Master Roshi?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, he was my sensei. He taught me everything about martial arts."   
  
"Oh, really?" Rina asked as a plan began to brew in her brain. 'If Goku and I could find this Master Roshi, he could teach us more of that karate   
stuff.'   
  
"Yeah, and what's worse, is that I sent my daughter, Chi-Chi out to find him. and she's not returned. I'm worried sick."   
  
"Don't worry about that Mr. Ox King, we'll find this Master Roshi and your daughter Chi-Chi for you," Goku smiled.   
  
"We will?" Bulma and Oolong asked.   
  
"Yeah," Goku and Rina answered.   
  
"What does your daughter look like?" Oolong asked drooling.   
  
"For crying out loud!!! And where do we find this Master Roshi?" Bulma said as she crossed her arms.   
  
"My little Chi-Chi has black hair and is wearing a princess warrior's armor. Master Roshi can be found on an island southwest of here," the   
Ox-King explained.   
  
"Got it!!" Rina exclaimed as she grabbed Goku by the shoulders and flew them both high into the sky.   
  
"Rina!!! Come back here!!" Bulma shouted up to her. 


	8. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come Part I

As Goku and Rina ascended high above the forest they noticed a large, brown oval in a clearing. Both children were perplexed by the   
sight and decided to set down and investigate. Goku carefully walked over to it and poked it with his power pole. The object moved, then a   
head and four legs came flying out of it. It was the biggest turtle Rina had ever seen!   
  
"It's a turtle!" Rina exclaimed.   
  
"A what-tle?!" Goku scratched his head.   
  
"A turtle. I am a Sea Turtle," a voice answered.   
  
"Hey there!" Rina walked up to the turtle and petted its shell.   
  
"Hi, who are you?" The turtle asked.   
  
"I'm Rina Briefs, and this is Goku," she introduced.   
  
"Son Goku," he added. Rina smiled and thought, 'I bet there's a lot of things that I don't know about you, Goku.' "If you're a Sea Turtle, then   
what are you doing on land?" Goku asked, for once sounding smart.   
  
The turtle sighed and proceeded to tell the children of how he got lost when his master had taken him into town on a supply run. His master had   
found a magazine stand and got distracted by hentai magazines. After he bought the very last magazine in the stand, he totally forgot about the   
turtle and left him on the mainland.   
  
"What are hentai magazines?" Goku asked.   
  
"Is he kiddin'?" The Turtle asked Rina. All she could do was giggle and told the turtle that Goku was a special boy. Her thoughts turned to the   
guy who forgot about his pet while looking at filthy pictures. 'We've got to get the pig and this guy together!'   
  
"Where's your home?" Goku asked.   
  
"On an island."   
  
"We're heading to an island; maybe we could drop you off on the way," Rina suggested.   
  
"Really? Could you?" The turtle asked anxiously. Rina explained to him that she was the daughter of Dr. Briefs, the world famous inventor--   
she had an air car in a capsule.   
  
"Uh, Rina, you can drive, can't you?" Goku asked remembering the horror ride on Bulma's motorcycle.   
  
"Yes, I can, and much better than Bulma I might add!"   
  
"Good! Your sister scares me sometimes."   
  
"You should live with her!" She laughed as she threw a capsule down and a car materialized out of thin air. The three hopped into the air car   
and took off. Goku and Rina told the turtle of their adventures so far. They explained how they met; beating the snot of Oolong; Rina's being   
kidnapped by Yamcha; and running into the Ox King-- all in the pursuit of the Dragonballs. The turtle was clearly confused. He didn't know   
what a Dragonball was.   
  
"It's something my dead grandpa gave to me. See?" Goku said as he showed him the four star Dragonball.   
  
"Oh, one of those things? My master uses one of those things as a paperweight for his magazines!"   
  
"What a perv!" Rina laughed. Turtle was about to tell Rina that his master wasn't so bad when the aircar crashed into the leg of a giant figure. "What is THAT!?" Rina screamed. Goku smiled at the being and asked who he was. The monster did not reply. Goku introduced himself, Rina, and Turtle, but the monster still said nothing.   
  
"Uhh, Goku, I don't think he wants to talk," the Turtle began to tremble.   
  
"That's right!" The monster bent down to the children and turtle. His mouth instantly began to water when he laid eyes upon Turtle. "Give me   
the turtle, brats, or die!" The big, red monster boasted. The monster was at least ten foot high with two horns, yellow eyes, and green teeth   
  
Goku pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at the beast. "You're not getting my new friend!"   
  
"Oh really? Who's gonna stop me?!" The monster laughed. While Goku argued with the monster, Rina searched her pack for another capsule.   
She finally found another aircar as Turtle had decapsulized a bed. The turtle blushed and tried to recapsulize it causing Rina to laugh and forget   
the danger that they were presently in. She was abruptly reminded of that as Goku came flying past her head after the monster had whacked   
Goku with his huge green tail.   
  
"Let's go!" Rina exclaimed as she decapsulized the air car. Turtle grabbed Goku, bit the back of his gi, and slung him in the car causing the little   
boy to hit the floor with a thud. Rina opened the passenger door, and the turtle hopped in. The little girl's foot on the gas pedal went clear to   
the floor as she sped them out of the monster's reach.   
  
"Whew! That was a close one!!" The Turtle breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"I didn't know monster's could run that fast!" Goku stated as he kneeled in the back-seat. Rina looked in the rearview mirror and to her horror,   
the monster was gaining on them. She started screaming, emulating Bulma, instructing Goku to use his power pole to knock the monster down   
and out.   
  
"Power pole, extend!" Goku shouted as his magical red stick extended long enough so that he could whack the monster with it. Goku jumped up   
and hit the monster square in the head with pole sending the beast crashing to the ground. Goku floated back into the aircar, smiling and   
giggling. "That was fun! Can we do it again?!"   
  
"Goku," Rina laughed and sighed. She was relieved to have gotten that monster off their tails.   
  
"Uh-oh," the Turtle said as he looked through the side mirror. Rina again glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw the monster beginning to   
close the gap between him and them. The little girl grabbed Goku and shoved him in the driver's seat and commanded him to drive. Goku tried   
to explain to her that he didn't know how to drive when Turtle screamed,   
  
"TREE!!!!" Rina turned to jerk the steering wheel in the direction away from the tree.   
  
"Goku, just keeping going straight," she said as she targeted the monster for one of her powerful energy blasts. She let loose on the monster   
with a fury of blasts, knocking the green menace to his knees. However, the monster did not falter in his pursuit of the three. He got right back   
up and continued his chase. "What are we going to do now?!" She asked worriedly. "Turtle, you drive," she said as she grabbed Goku up by   
the collar and pulled him into the back-seat of the aircar. As she was explaining their plan of attack, Turtle was trying to explain to her that his   
feet were not long enough to reach the pedals. She totally ignored him, and the aircar crashed into a tree.   
  
"I tried to tell you I couldn't reach the pedals!" Turtle said groggily. Goku was hanging by his tail from one of the remaining tree branches as   
Rina was trying to push the turtle off her.   
  
"Now, give me the turtle!" The monster demanded as he ran the dishelved aircar.   
  
"You'll have to fight us both!" Goku exclaimed as his tail relinquished its grip on the branch, sending him crashing to the ground-- head first.   
  
The monster simply ignored him and bent over to retrieve the Turtle. Rina pushed the turtle off her and bit the monster as hard as she could.   
"You bit me, brat!" He screamed. Just then, Goku jumped up over Rina's head and whacked the monster in the head as hard as he could. The   
monster was seeing stars as Rina fried him with her most powerful energy blasts.   
  
"I guess we won't have to worry about what's for dinner!" Goku exclaimed licking his lips at the site of the charred mess. Rina and Turtle made   
horrible faces at Goku's menu suggestion and both agreed they'd be having a different main course.   
  
"Wow! You two are good!" The turtle exclaimed wide-eyed.   
  
"Thanks," Rina smiled as she put an arm on Goku's shoulder.   
  
"Listen, my master can help you with learning the Arts-- that way I can repay you for helping me."   
  
"It's a deal," Goku beamed as he extended his hand to shake the Turtle's hand.   
  
"Then it's settled!! Let's pull the air car out of the ditch so I can work on it. When it's fixed, we'll be on our way!" Rina winked. 


	9. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come Part II

"Come on, pig! We've gotta catch up with my little sister!!!! If something happens to her, I'm toast!!" Bulma exclaimed as she grabbed Oolong   
by one of his ears and threw him into the van. Oolong was wondering to himself how he had gotten caught up in this mess when all he wanted   
was to get the Dragonballs to wish for some underwear. Well, maybe not underwear, but maybe, just maybe someone to keep him company. He   
had to leave all his beautiful girls behind when he got mixed up with this bunch. Bulma was certainly not any company. She was pretty and all,   
but that mouth! When she yelled and screamed, she was the ugliest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. And Rina, well, she was just a little girl, but he   
could tell that she'd grow up to be just as pretty as Bulma. However, where Bulma had her mouth as her main weapon, Rina char-broiled Puar,   
and Oolong definitely didn't want that to happen to him.   
  
Bulma sat in the back with her chin resting on her hand. She thought of how much trouble her little sister had caused her and how special Rina   
was. If only one day Rina could know how truly special she was. As her thoughts turned from Rina, they were directed toward Yamcha. He was   
so handsome, yet so bad. All the boys she had dated were sniveling teenagers who just wanted to get into her pants. But, Yamcha wasn't much   
different. He did want something from her--- the Dragonballs. 'How could someone so cute be a bandit?' she mused.   
  
As Oolong's van sped along, he noticed that there was a trail of dust ascending a upon them. "Hmm, wonder what that is," he mused as he saw   
the Desert Bandit's face start to appear thru the cloud. "BULMA!!! We've got company!" The pig shouted as he press his foot to the floor.   
  
"What?" She asked as she looked through the rearview mirror and saw the handsome face. "Oh, it's Yamcha! He's come back!"   
  
"Are you nuts?! He's come back after us!!!! We gotta hightail it outta here!" Oolong protested; however, his protest fell on deaf ears as Bulma   
hung out her window waving wildly as Yamcha and Puar approached on his motorbike. Yamcha took one look at Bulma and lost control of his   
bike sending him and Puar crashing through some trees. Oolong breathed a sigh of relief while Bulma cursed at his lousy driving. She blamed   
him for sending Yamcha away.   
  
"Me?! I'm not the one he's afraid of girlie!"   
  
"Afraid?! Are you trying to tell me that luscious hunk of man is afraid of me?!"   
  
"Ding-ding! Tell her what's she won, Johnny!" Oolong said sarcastically. Bulma pulled out her purse from the side of the seat and whopped   
Oolong in the head with it causing the pig to lose control of the van and sending them spinning through the forest.   
  
"You stupid pig!!! You're gonna kill us both!!!" Bulma shrieked. Oolong quietly cursed Bulma as he tried to regain control of the van as it   
began to slowing stop spinning. He didn't know what was worse; being chased by Yamcha or having to put up with the big-mouthed girl.   
The van stopped its spinning causing Bulma to yell at Oolong to get going so that they could find Rina and Goku, but it was too late. Yamcha   
had pulled himself, his motorcycle and Puar out of the ditch they landed in and was watching as the van was spinning like a top.   
  
Oolong tried to start the van, but after several futile attempts, he told Bulma they'd have to walk. Bulma hit the roof and began to berate the pig   
until she heard a familiar laughing over her shoulder.   
  
"Well, well, Oolong, can't start your van, huh? That's too bad. I guess I'll just take these, huh?" Yamcha said before grabbing the Dragonballs   
from the passenger seat and running before Bulma could even turn around. Yamcha hopped on his bike and sped out of sight before the notion   
the Dragonballs were gone registered with Bulma and Oolong.   
  
"What just happened?!" Bulma asked with her voice quivering.   
  
"We were robbed!! That's what just happened!" Oolong shouted before hitting his fists against the steering wheel.   
  
"He. . . he took our Dragonballs!" She stated quietly.   
  
"Yeah, he did, and guess what? Our van won't start!!! He's got the Dragonballs; Goku and Rina are Kami knows where; and we're stuck here!"   
He yelled at her.   
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way! It's not my fault your stupid van won't start!"   
  
"Yes, it is. If you hadn't hit me with that lead-lined purse of yours, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Steam flew from Bulma's ears as she began to   
scream and flail her arms at Oolong as Yamcha and Puar laughed at them hearing Bulma's hissy fit from where they were.   
  
  
"That was too easy Puar. Too easy," Yamcha boasted.   
  
"Yeah, we just walked up to the van and took them!" The cat laughed.   
  
"Now, on to find the Ox-King's daughter and another Dragonball," Yamcha said before pressing his foot on the gas pedal and speeding along   
down the path. Yamcha and Puar had been hiding in some trees when the Ox-King told Bulma, Oolong, Rina, and Goku how his daughter had   
went missing. They took off right after Bulma and Oolong left in the van. It puzzled Yamcha that Rina could fly. Only people with extremely   
high power levels could fly. He wondered how the little girl got such a high power level when it was obvious she couldn't fight worth a lick.   
  
"Yamcha, we've gotta find that little girl and the monkey boy," Puar said rummaging through the sack.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"They have one of the Dragonballs. The one that has four stars on it."   
  
"Well, little ones, here comes Yamcha!" He exclaimed with a greedy look in his eye. He laughed to himself, 'Just you wait monkey boy and you   
smart-mouthed girl. I'm coming after you, and when I find you, there'll be hell to pay!' 


	10. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come Part II

"Come on, pig! We've gotta catch up with my little sister!!!! If something happens to her, I'm toast!!" Bulma exclaimed as she grabbed Oolong   
by one of his ears and threw him into the van. Oolong was wondering to himself how he had gotten caught up in this mess when all he wanted   
was to get the Dragonballs to wish for some underwear. Well, maybe not underwear, but maybe, just maybe someone to keep him company. He   
had to leave all his beautiful girls behind when he got mixed up with this bunch. Bulma was certainly not any company. She was pretty and all,   
but that mouth! When she yelled and screamed, she was the ugliest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. And Rina, well, she was just a little girl, but he   
could tell that she'd grow up to be just as pretty as Bulma. However, where Bulma had her mouth as her main weapon, Rina char-broiled Puar,   
and Oolong definitely didn't want that to happen to him.   
  
Bulma sat in the back with her chin resting on her hand. She thought of how much trouble her little sister had caused her and how special Rina   
was. If only one day Rina could know how truly special she was. As her thoughts turned from Rina, they were directed toward Yamcha. He was   
so handsome, yet so bad. All the boys she had dated were sniveling teenagers who just wanted to get into her pants. But, Yamcha wasn't much   
different. He did want something from her--- the Dragonballs. 'How could someone so cute be a bandit?' she mused.   
  
As Oolong's van sped along, he noticed that there was a trail of dust ascending a upon them. "Hmm, wonder what that is," he mused as he saw   
the Desert Bandit's face start to appear thru the cloud. "BULMA!!! We've got company!" The pig shouted as he press his foot to the floor.   
  
"What?" She asked as she looked through the rearview mirror and saw the handsome face. "Oh, it's Yamcha! He's come back!"   
  
"Are you nuts?! He's come back after us!!!! We gotta hightail it outta here!" Oolong protested; however, his protest fell on deaf ears as Bulma   
hung out her window waving wildly as Yamcha and Puar approached on his motorbike. Yamcha took one look at Bulma and lost control of his   
bike sending him and Puar crashing through some trees. Oolong breathed a sigh of relief while Bulma cursed at his lousy driving. She blamed   
him for sending Yamcha away.   
  
"Me?! I'm not the one he's afraid of girlie!"   
  
"Afraid?! Are you trying to tell me that luscious hunk of man is afraid of me?!"   
  
"Ding-ding! Tell her what's she won, Johnny!" Oolong said sarcastically. Bulma pulled out her purse from the side of the seat and whopped   
Oolong in the head with it causing the pig to lose control of the van and sending them spinning through the forest.   
  
"You stupid pig!!! You're gonna kill us both!!!" Bulma shrieked. Oolong quietly cursed Bulma as he tried to regain control of the van as it   
began to slowing stop spinning. He didn't know what was worse; being chased by Yamcha or having to put up with the big-mouthed girl.   
The van stopped its spinning causing Bulma to yell at Oolong to get going so that they could find Rina and Goku, but it was too late. Yamcha   
had pulled himself, his motorcycle and Puar out of the ditch they landed in and was watching as the van was spinning like a top.   
  
Oolong tried to start the van, but after several futile attempts, he told Bulma they'd have to walk. Bulma hit the roof and began to berate the pig   
until she heard a familiar laughing over her shoulder.   
  
"Well, well, Oolong, can't start your van, huh? That's too bad. I guess I'll just take these, huh?" Yamcha said before grabbing the Dragonballs   
from the passenger seat and running before Bulma could even turn around. Yamcha hopped on his bike and sped out of sight before the notion   
the Dragonballs were gone registered with Bulma and Oolong.   
  
"What just happened?!" Bulma asked with her voice quivering.   
  
"We were robbed!! That's what just happened!" Oolong shouted before hitting his fists against the steering wheel.   
  
"He. . . he took our Dragonballs!" She stated quietly.   
  
"Yeah, he did, and guess what? Our van won't start!!! He's got the Dragonballs; Goku and Rina are Kami knows where; and we're stuck here!"   
He yelled at her.   
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way! It's not my fault your stupid van won't start!"   
  
"Yes, it is. If you hadn't hit me with that lead-lined purse of yours, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Steam flew from Bulma's ears as she began to   
scream and flail her arms at Oolong as Yamcha and Puar laughed at them hearing Bulma's hissy fit from where they were.   
  
  
"That was too easy Puar. Too easy," Yamcha boasted.   
  
"Yeah, we just walked up to the van and took them!" The cat laughed.   
  
"Now, on to find the Ox-King's daughter and another Dragonball," Yamcha said before pressing his foot on the gas pedal and speeding along   
down the path. Yamcha and Puar had been hiding in some trees when the Ox-King told Bulma, Oolong, Rina, and Goku how his daughter had   
went missing. They took off right after Bulma and Oolong left in the van. It puzzled Yamcha that Rina could fly. Only people with extremely   
high power levels could fly. He wondered how the little girl got such a high power level when it was obvious she couldn't fight worth a lick.   
  
"Yamcha, we've gotta find that little girl and the monkey boy," Puar said rummaging through the sack.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"They have one of the Dragonballs. The one that has four stars on it."   
  
"Well, little ones, here comes Yamcha!" He exclaimed with a greedy look in his eye. He laughed to himself, 'Just you wait monkey boy and you   
smart-mouthed girl. I'm coming after you, and when I find you, there'll be hell to pay!' 


	11. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come Part IIIa

Yamcha and Puar took another route which led them to a trail in which he had a hunch he'd find the little girl who was missing. As the   
motorcycle sped along, he found himself thinking of another girl-- Bulma. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her silky soft blue hair   
outlined her beautiful face-- a face that just begged to be kissed. As he thought of the blue-haired beauty, his face flushed causing Puar to stare   
at him strangely. The Desert Bandit finally noticed his pet cat was looking at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. He regained his   
composure and asked Puar to keep a look out for the Ox King's daughter.   
  
Puar asked Yamcha, as she was examining the Dragonballs, what exactly did one do with a Dragonball. Yamcha shrugged and said he would   
beat the answer out of the little, purple-haired girl and the monkey boy if he had to. The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Yamcha   
continued to think of Bulma. He wasn't sure, but he thought she still liked him-- even after he kidnapped the girl. Who was that girl? Was she a   
relation of Bulma's. A sister? A niece? A daughter? A daughter!? Yamcha completely dismissed that from his mind. Bulma was too young to   
have a daughter Rina's age. She was sixteen; same age as he was.   
  
Yamcha was brought out of his daydreams by a little black-haired girl running faster than his motorcycle was going! As Yamcha was deciding if   
the little girl was the Ox King's daughter, Puar almost deafened him by screaming into his ear.   
  
"Puar! What's gotten into you?" Yamcha asked before turning his head and seeing the reason for Puar screaming. The biggest dinosaur he'd   
ever seen barreling down upon them.   
  
"Yamcha!! Put the petal to the metal!" Puar shouted into his ear again. Yamcha winced before twisting his hand around the gas control causing   
the motorcycle to speed up to 110 mph. The little girl was still running up ahead of them. How could a little girl run so fast?! Just before the   
motorcycle was about five feet from her, the little girl stopped. Yamcha slammed on the brakes causing the motorcycle to turn onto its side,   
propelling him and Puar down into a ditch.   
  
The little girl put her hands up to her helmet causing a blast of energy to be emitted from it. The energy was headed straight for the dinosaur and   
connected with its head. After the smoke cleared, on the ground laid one dinosaur sans a head. "Humph! That'll teach that ol' lizard to chase   
me!" The little girl was basking in her victory when it suddenly occurred to her that a cute boy on a motorcycle was chasing her too. "I wonder   
what happened to him?" She asked aloud as she saw the motorcycle tracks leading to a big ditch. She gasped and ran over to the ditch to find   
the dishelved form of a very handsome young man and mangled blue form she thought was a cat.   
  
"Are you okay down there?" She asked nervously.   
  
"Yeah," Yamcha moaned as his back cracked very loudly when he tried to sit up. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Chi-Chi," she giggled as she blushed. Yamcha face vaulted as he realized that the little girl was making eyes at him. Puar whispered into his   
ear that the Ox King's daughter was named Chi-Chi.   
  
"Then you're just what I've been looking for," Yamcha grunted as he stood up. "Your father sent us to retrieve you along with Master Roshi,"   
he smiled sweetly as he lied through his teeth.   
  
"My tousan . . . sent someone to find me?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.   
  
"Yes, little one. He's really worried about you," Puar said as she floated up to the little girl.   
  
"Oh, papa," the little girl cried out as tears began to fall from her face. "I was beginning to think he didn't care about me anymore." Yamcha's   
heartstrings were being pulled as the little girl wept. He leapt up from the ditch, as best he could, and knelt down to the child.   
  
"It's okay, Chi-Chi. He does care," he said just before Chi-Chi fell into his arms. The Desert Bandit's face turned twelve shades of purple as the   
little girl wrapped her tiny arms around him as best she could and held on for dear life. 'Why is it never easy?' He thought as he looked over at   
Puar who was giggling up a storm.   
  
Chi-Chi sighed as the motorcycle sped along the dirt road taking them on their journey to see Master Roshi. 'He's so handsome,' she thought tightening her grip around Yamcha's waist.   
"Huh?" He asked as he looked down at the little face staring so lovingly up at him. 'Oh, Kami! What have I done now?'   
"What's your name?" Chi-Chi almost sang.   
  
"Yamcha, and this is Puar," he introduced. Chi-Chi proceeded to tell the Desert Bandit she thought he was cute. All the color left his face   
as Puar continued to laugh hysterically. "Puar," he chided.   
  
"Yamcha, Yamcha, where have I heard that name before?" Chi-Chi asked aloud. The little girl wracked her brain and then suddenly, it hit her! "You're that Desert Bandit!"   
Yamcha face vaulted at the little girl's revelation causing him to stop the motorcycle. "Chi-Chi," he began calmly, "that's just a rumor."   
"No, it's not! My tousan told me about you, and he wouldn't send some bandit after his only daughter!"   
"Your tousan eats people!" Puar chimed in.   
"So?" The little girl smirked as she jumped off the motorcycle. Yamcha began to scream and yell at her to get back onto the motorcycle. If she didn't, his plans were about to go to hell. Without her, he couldn't get to Master Roshi's. Without Master Roshi, the blaze at Fire Mountain couldn't be put out. If the blaze couldn't be put out, then he couldn't get the Dragonball. Yamcha knew what the next conclusion was and all this thinking and Chi-Chi's screaming was making his head hurt.   
"SHUT-UP!!!" He yelled before he realized it. Chi-Chi's bottom lip began to quiver before she let out a bloodcurdling wail. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," Yamcha said softly as he began to walk over to the little girl. She began to back off as he was trying to apologize and reassure her, but his efforts were fruitless. As soon as he had backed her up to a rock, she put two fingers on her helmet causing a big blast to come from it-- aimed straight at Yamcha. The blast knocked him off his motorcycle and crashing down on Puar.   
  
Meanwhile where Goku, Rina, and the Turtle were . . .   
  
After Goku and Rina had pulled the aircar from the ditch, Rina proceeded to work on it using the plans in the glove compartment. "Where's the mouthy sister of mine when you need her?" She cursed as she scratched her head. Rina was smart, but she wasn't very technically inclined-- like her sister, Bulma.   
"Rina, do you need any help?" Goku ran up and asked her. She smiled at the little boy, but knew he would be of no help to her. The fact that he offered was so cute! Rina told Goku that she didn't need any help, but if he and Turtle could round up something to eat, that would be of help.   
As the turtle and the little boy went off into the wilderness, Rina continued to fiddle with the air car's damaged engine. After twenty minutes of constantly looking back at the plans and cursing to Kami, she finally got the blasted thing to start. "Now, to find Goku and Turtle. We've lost valuable time!" She stated as she looked at her watch. Just then, a little girl came whizzing past her as Rina gathered up her tools. 'Who was that!?' She thought.   
Rina flew off after the little girl finally catching up with her. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She asked.   
"You . . . you're flying!!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed just before she put her fingers up to her helmet. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Rina.   
"Yeah, I can fly. You wouldn't happen to be the Ox King's daughter, would you?" She asked remembering the description of his daughter the hulking monarch gave her and Goku.   
"Yes, I am, and I bet he sent you to find me, ne?" She asked placing her hands upon her hips.   
"Why yes he did. How did you know that?"   
"Faker!" Chi-Chi screamed before a powerful beam was emitted from her helmet. The beam narrowly missed Rina, causing her to become very angry.   
"Listen here, girlie! You don't know who you're fooling with. I'll fry you like a French fry!" Rina seethed.   
"Just go ahead and try it," Chi-Chi mocked, taking a finger and pulling down her lower eyelid then sticking out her tongue.   
"You asked for it!" Rina screamed as a powerful energy blast was emitted from her hands. The beam collided with Chi-Chi, knocking her to the ground. "Gosh, I didn't mean to hit her with such a powerful blast!" Rina gasped as she ran over to the little girl's fallen body. She bent down and picked her up when she heard a motorcycle approaching. The high pitch whine of the vehicle identified it as Yamcha's bike.   
The little purple-haired girl cursed her timing and luck. She knew she couldn't fight Yamcha one-on-one, but she also knew that she couldn't let him take Chi-Chi. What was she going to do? 


	12. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come: Rina, meet ...

Rina decided to hide behind some rocks that she saw jutting out from the mountainside. Flying up to the location, she hoped that Chi-Chi   
wouldn't awaken. If she did, Rina was sure that the little girl would go postal on her causing Yamcha to find them easily. Ducking down behind   
a rock, Rina set Chi-Chi's motionless body down as well.   
  
Yamcha's bike blazed a trail through the area that Rina had knocked Chi-Chi for a loop, then stopped just before he turned around to go back.   
"She's here somewhere, Puar. I just know it."   
  
"Are you sure, Yamcha?"   
  
"She's a little girl. She couldn't have gotten too far. She can't fly, you know." Rina listened as Yamcha went on to explain that they were not   
leaving until they found Chi-Chi. Without Chi-Chi, Yamcha reminded Puar, they couldn't get the Dragonball to make his wish.   
  
'So, that bastard knows about the Dragonballs, huh? Hmm,' Rina pondered looking at the unconscious form of the black-haired girl.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . . back at the air car   
  
"Rina? Rina? Where are you?" Goku called out. 'That's funny. She was right here when we left.'   
"Where could she have gone, Goku?" The Turtle asked.   
"I don't know, Turtle. She wouldn't have just left us," Goku scratched his head.   
  
  
  
Rina slowly dragged Chi-Chi's body into a small cave in the side of the mountain where she could put her plan into action. "Come on, Sleeping   
Beauty, wake up!" She stated as began to shake the little girl. Slowly, a pair of onyx eyes came into view and turned fiery as Chi-Chi saw Rina   
before her.   
  
"You almost killed me!" She screeched. Rina clasped her hand over Chi-Chi's mouth and stared at her stonily.   
  
"Shut-up! He'll hear you, and then we're both done for!!!"   
  
  
  
"Puar, did you hear something?" Yamcha asked as he got off his bike.   
  
"Yeah, I think I did. I think it came from behind those rocks over there." The two slowly began to walk over to the spot where they heard the   
noise. 'Just wait til I get my hands on those Dragonballs. I'll have the courage to ask Bulma out on a date!' He thought.   
  
  
  
"Listen, trust me, it'll work," Rina whispered as she began to take off her clothes.   
  
"I don't even know your name. If you think I'm giving you my armor . . . "   
  
"If you don't give me your armor, I'm going to throw you at there to Yamcha!"   
  
"How did you know his name?"   
  
"We go way back. He's in love with my sister."   
  
"Your sister?!" Chi-Chi said out loud.   
  
"Baka! If you don't keep quiet, I'm gonna punch you in the mouth! Now, give me your clothes!" Rina demanded as she handed Chi-Chi her   
dress. The little warrior reluctantly removed her Princess armor and gave it to Rina. "The helmet too!" Rina chided. Chi-Chi didn't know what   
was worse: being chased by Yamcha or being bullied by this purple-haired girl.   
  
Rina put on Chi-Chi's armor and helmet. "He'll know it's you. You have purple hair!" Chi-Chi said sarcastically as she put on Rina's dress and   
shoes.   
  
"We'll fix that," she stuck her tongue out at Chi-Chi as she grabbed up a handful of mud from outside the cave entrance. She coated her   
lavender locks with dark, black mud. "Now, how do I look?" She smirked.   
  
"You're gonna get us both killed!" Chi-Chi whispered.   
  
"Listen, he's not going to kill me. If he wanted to do that, he would've done so a long time ago. If he kills you, he spoils his chance at getting   
the Dragonball," Rina explained as she began to walk out of the cave.   
  
"What's a Dragonball?"   
  
Rina sighed, knowing she'd have to fill Chi-Chi in on the rest later. "Now, you hide right there and wait for me to blast him, then we're taking off   
to find Goku."   
  
"Who's Goku?"   
  
"Never mind. Just stay right there," Rina demanded as she moved Chi-Chi to the point where she wanted her to hide. 'Gosh, she's bossy! I've   
never met anyone so mean in my life. I'd show her what my Papa showed me to do when someone's being a bully, but she'd blast me again.'   
  
Rina walked out from the cave and saw Puar and Yamcha heading her way. 'Okay, this is it. I can fool him long enough for him to get close so   
that I can blind him and that kooky cat.' "Yamcha," she called out in her best Chi-Chi voice.   
  
"There she is!" Puar exclaimed. The Desert Bandit raised his head to find the little warrior standing in front of a cave entrance with her back to   
him. 'What's with her?' He thought as he and Puar got closer.   
  
"I'm sorry that I ran away like that. I was just scared," Rina imitated Chi-Chi.   
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry that I yelled. Now, come with us, and we'll take you to your father," Yamcha extended his hand to her.   
  
"Oh, Yamcha, you're so big and strong. Please come closer so that I can give you a kiss."   
  
He sighed cursing his luck. Why couldn't he get this close to that Bulma girl? Why was it that little girls flocked to him instead of girls his age?   
Giving up on finding the answers to those questions, he began to walk closer to the little girl. When he got closer, he noticed that she smelled   
really foul. "Chi-Chi, did you get into a fight with a skunk or something?" He asked as he held his nose getting closer to her.   
  
"I got sprayed by a Bulma," she said almost giggling.   
  
"A Bulma?" He asked, confused. As he was trying to figure what a Bulma was, besides a beautiful girl, Rina turned around and fired her most   
powerful blast right into Yamcha's and Puar's faces. "RINA!!!!" They both yelled. She noticed as Puar covered her eyes that the cat dropped   
a pack that she was holding. A pack that looked a lot like Bulma's.   
  
"I see that you two have been very naughty," Rina laughed as she walked over to retrieve the pack. She opened it up to discover the   
Dragonballs that Bulma had. 'Hmm, he must have met up with Bulma and Oolong.' "Our Dragonballs! Thank you so much for holding onto   
them, but I'll take them off your hands now," she almost sang as she picked up the pack.   
  
"Rina, so help me Kami, I'm going to kill you!" Yamcha screamed in pain, trying to open his eyes.   
  
"Rina? Is that your name?" Chi-Chi asked as she came out from behind the rock.   
  
"Yes, it is," she said as she slung the pack over her shoulder, stepping on Yamcha's arm and Puar's tail as she made her way over to Chi-Chi.   
  
"You just wait, Rina!" Puar warned.   
  
"Sorry, Puar, but I don't think you or the Lovesick Bandit will be able to do anything to me for awhile. I can't wait around either, I have a wish to   
make with MY Dragonballs," she laughed. Picking Chi-Chi up by the collar, she floated up and said good-bye to Yamcha and Puar, who were   
still writhing in pain.   
  
"Slow down!! You're gonna drop me!" Chi-Chi screamed and began to squirm.   
  
"Don't tempt me, loudmouth!!!" Rina barked. "Just stay still and we'll be okay."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Turtle were getting bored . . .   
  
"You got any threes?" Goku asked with a handful of cards.   
  
"Go fish!" Turtle replied.   
  
"I can't wait any longer! I'm going to find Rina. You stay here, Turtle, in case she comes back," Goku stated as he grabbed his power pole and   
placed it upon his back. Just as he waved good-bye to Turtle, Rina came flying overhead and past them.   
  
"Rina!!!" Goku shouted up to her.   
  
"Goku!!!" She smiled back and landed. "I don't have time to explain. Get Turtle into the car and let's go."   
  
"You stink!" Goku covered his nose.   
  
"Not now, Goku!" She shouted as she threw Chi-Chi into the back of the air car. Goku helped Turtle into the back seat, then jumped into the   
front with Rina. She started up the car and zoomed off.   
  
  
  
  
Back at the cave, where Yamcha and Puar were . . . .   
  
"I'm going to kill that little girl!" Yamcha seethed as he tried to open his eyes.   
  
"We shouldn't have let her go in the first place," Puar snapped.   
  
"Listen, Puar, I don't need your shit right now. I'm blind!!!"   
  
"Oh, I guess I'm hiding my eyes because I wanna play peek-a-boo!" She exclaimed trying to open her eyes. "Why does a little girl like that   
have so much power!?!"   
  
"I don't know Puar, but if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find out!!" Yamcha expounded as his vision finally returned. 


	13. Kame Sennin-- Here We Come: Interlude

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, guys! I've hit some major writer's block . . . . :(  
  
  
"Oolong!!! Can't this stupid van go any faster!?!?" Bulma shouted into his ear.  
  
"I've got it to the floor already!!! Don't you have anything that will go faster?!"  
  
"I would, but that gorgeous thief took off with my Dino-caps!!!" She shouted as she thought  
of the Desert Bandit and of how confused she was about him.  
  
"And our Dragonballs!"  
  
"Whose Dragonballs?!?! You baka pig!!!" She screamed as she began to beat upon his head.  
  
"Ouch!!! Bulma!!! Stop, we're gonna wreck again!!!"  
  
"We'd better not! If I don't find my little sister, my parents are gonna murder me. And   
besides, if I know her, she's got the Dragonballs back from Yamcha," Bulma smiled confidently.  
  
  
"Rina, why do you stink?" Goku asked as the car sped through the woods.  
  
"Well, Goku, I had to rescue Little Miss Princess from Yamcha," she motioned to Chi-Chi in   
the back.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'm Chi-Chi," she sang to him. He was so cute, she thought. Much cuter than Yamcha, younger,  
and safer to boot! She thought.   
  
"Chi-Chi, hmm, you must be the Ox-King's daughter!"   
  
"Yep, she's the one and only," Rina replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, and that girl threatened to beat me up if I didn't change clothes with her!!!" Chi-Chi   
pouted to Goku. Goku scratched his head, then laughed.  
  
"You look funny in that outfit, Rina!"  
  
"Goku, it's not the time or the place for this," she seethed. She was so embarrassed to be   
wearing this ridiculous outfit in front of Goku. He seemed to think it was the funniest thing   
in the world.  
  
"Did you hear what I just said?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat up in her seat. "She was going to   
kill me!!!"  
  
"I thought you said she threatened to beat you up?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chi-Chi, you had said I threatened to beat you up. My, Pinnochio, don't let your nose  
grow too long!" Rina laughed.  
  
"Who's Pinnochio?" Goku asked.  
  
"Never mind, Goku," Rina said as she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, about twenty miles from Goku and Rina . . .   
  
"Yamcha, I think we've lost them!" Puar said as the motorbike sped almost out of control.  
  
"I will not give up, Puar. I must have those Dragonballs, and when I get my hands on the   
monkey boy and the purple-haired girl . . ." He trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Papa sent the two of you to find me?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Goku answered. The little Princess began to stare dreamily at the little boy. She  
thought he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen.   
  
"Yamcha must have been hiding somewhere on Fire Mountain when the Ox-King was telling us about   
you. But, it still doesn't explain where he got all those Dragonballs," Rina pondered.  
  
"He must have met up with Bulma and Oolong. You said he had Bulma's bag," Goku stated.  
  
"I hope she's okay. I don't think Yamcha would hurt her."  
  
"She's fine, Rina. You know Bulma."  
  
"I don't Bulma or this Oolong!! Who are you talking about?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Bulma is my sister, the one Yamcha's in love with. And Oolong's a shape-shifting pig," Rina   
explained.  
  
Goku then began to explain how he met Bulma and Rina and the quest they were all on-- to find  
the Dragonballs. He told Chi-Chi of how his Grandpa Gohan had left him a Dragonball when he   
died. Bulma, when she and Rina showed up at his house, told him that when all seven  
Dragonballs are brought together; a wish is granted. Bulma wanted to wish for a boyfriend and  
needed Goku's Dragonball.   
  
"Wow! But if she needs a boyfriend, why doesn't she just ask Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He's afraid of her," Rina explained.  
  
"If she's anything like you . . ." Chi-Chi laughed. Rina steered the car so that a branch   
hit Chi-Chi in the face.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rina smirked as she looked in the rearview mirror, admiring   
her work as Chi-Chi's face was red from where the branch had smacked her hard.  
  
  
In Oolong's van . . .  
  
"The Dragon Bleeper says that the Dragonballs are over in sector nine of quadrant three. Rina   
has to have them. They're heading toward where the Ox-King said that Master Roshi guy lived,"  
Bulma stated.  
  
"Well, I guess that's where we're headed," he sighed as he made a sharp right and caused Bulma  
to fall out of her seat. She landed right on Oolong with his face buried in her bosom. He   
was in Hog Heaven (no pun intended). Just as he was beginning to shake his face, Bulma slapped  
him into next week. Meanwhile, as all this was going on, the van sped out of control and hit a  
tree head-on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rina, realizing that the car was about out of gas, announced to the group that they'd be making  
a quick pit stop. She found on a map, a gas station not too far from where they were heading.   
As the group stretched their legs, Chi-Chi motioned for Goku to come over away from Rina.  
  
"What's up, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi really wanted to know what the deal was with him   
and Rina, but she didn't want to seem to pushy or seem jealous. 'Boy, would Rina just love   
that! I have to be careful.'  
  
"Goku, do you like Rina?"  
  
"Yeah, she's great!" He beamed at her. This made Chi-Chi fume.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"What's a girlfriend?"  
  
"You mean you don't know what a girlfriend is?" Could he be for real? Did he really not know  
what a girlfriend was?  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Yes!!!" Chi-Chi thought that maybe he was mocking her, but he didn't seem the type to mock   
someone. He probably wouldn't even know what that meant!  
  
"Come on, guys. Car's all gassed up," Rina walked over to Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Rina, are you Goku's girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"No way!!!! Goku and I are just friends-- best friends!!!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah!!! Best friends!!!"  
  
"Would you be my boyfriend, Goku?" Goku looked over at Rina who shook her head, 'No."  
  
"What's a boyfriend?" He scratched his head as he looked at Rina.  
  
"It's something you're not ready to be," Rina said as she pulled down her lower eyelid with   
her finger and stuck her tongue out at Chi-Chi. "Now, let's go," she smiled as she took Goku  
by the hand led him away from Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
  
"Oolong! You're such a baka!!! Now what are we going to do?!!!" Bulma shouted as she threw   
pieces of the van at the dancing pig.  
  
"Listen, sister-- this is all your fault!" He screamed before shape-shifting into a bat,   
swatting the debris Bulma was throwing at him.  
  
"My fault?!!? Yeah, like I told you to stick your head in my boobs!! I don't even know why I  
let you come along! All you've done is cause more trouble than you're worth!!!" She exclaimed  
as she took the hand that was extended to her. "Thanks!"   
  
She was brought to her feet and suddenly realized that it couldn't have been Oolong who helped  
her to her feet. She peered into a pair of onyx eyes that were filled with fear. "Bulma," he  
said softly.  
  
"Yamcha?!" She gasped. 


End file.
